


Devour Cakes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Baby smiled after she viewed a large chocolate cake in the kitchen. There was something she had to do. She couldn't remember what. Baby viewed her scowling father.





	Devour Cakes

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby smiled after she viewed a large chocolate cake in the kitchen. There was something she had to do. She couldn't remember what. Baby viewed her scowling father. 

''The cake is for after supper. You know what to do.'' 

Baby smiled and nodded at the same time. She never forgot her father's scowl. She and her family went to watch television. After the program, they returned to the kitchen. Their eyes widened after they viewed a few bites with mice. The father's scowl returned. 

''Did you forget to place the cake in the fridge?'' 

Baby smiled. 

''I didn't mean to.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
